Dinner For Two
by Splintered Star
Summary: Yami no Bakura and Yami no Yuugi have always been enemies. Thier hosts knows this, so why do they insist on sticking them together? Honestly, locking them in a room during dinner. Oh, well, one must make the best of it. YnB X YnY AKA Darkshipping


Okay, first fanfiction here, don't kill me. This is a Darkshipping (Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi) story, and is in YnB's POV. PG rating for swearing.

I don't own this. Hell, I don't even own the idea. It belongs to Kawaii-Chibi-Neko. Thank you.

0

(Yadonushi, I am not going!)

((Yes you are! I want to have a nice, calm, quiet dinner with Yuugi, and you are coming along if I have to drag you!))

(And having me along would ensure quiet how?)

((Just be quiet.))

Stupid Yadonushi. Dragging me to dinner at Yuugi's house. Why the hell would he want me along, anyway?

((You not getting out of it, coward.))

(COWARD? What the hell do you mean, coward?) I'm going to kill him.

((You don't want to come because Yuugi's Yami will be there. You're afraid of him.))

Me? Afraid of the Pharaoh? (I'm not afraid of him.)

((Sure you're not. At any rate, it's too late to argue, we're already here.))

Have I called him stupid yet?

"Hey Bakura, you're here! Wait, are both of you here? " Pharaoh-shrimp says.

"Yes, both of me." Odd thing to ask. I'm suspicious now.

((You're always suspicious.))

(Shut up.)

I'm going to stay in my soul room for a while. I don't want to listen to these two chatter.

((Whatever.))

"Follow me!" Shrimp says. I zone out for a few minutes, until my stupid host pokes me with a mental stick.

(What the hell do you want?)

((You need to come out.))

(Of what?)

((Your soul room, of course. And in a separate body.))

(Why in Ra's name would I do that? More importantly, why would I need to?)

((The Pharaoh is out. Do you want me to tell him that you were afraid of him?))

(You do and you die.)

((I'll tell him. You wouldn't kill me.))

(I hate you.)

((Whatever. Just hurry up.))

(All right, all right, I'll come out. Can't have the Pharaoh think I'm a coward.)

With a flash of light I appear next to Yadonushi and scowl at Pharaoh-baka. Pharaoh-baka scowls back.

"What took you so long, Tomb Robber? One might think you were afraid of something." Oh great. I've been out less than thirty seconds and already the insults start. Stupid asshole.

"I'm not afraid of you, certainly."

"Really? That's not what it seems like." And anyone wonders why I hate this guy?

"Shut up, Pharaoh."

"Why should I listen to you?"

I narrow my eyes dangerously. "Because I am stronger, smarter, and more cunning that you. And I'm not held back by a sense of morals or kindness."

"I am _not_ held back by my kindness. I am made stronger by it."

"And how many times could you have gotten rid of me for good, except you stopped yourself?"

"Be quiet tomb robber." He snarls.

"Why should I listen to you?" I echo, trying and succeeding in grating the Pharaoh's nerves. This should be fun. He moves toward me, and I prepare myself for a fight.

...Only to be distracted by the sound a door shutting and the 'click!' of a lock.

What the hell?

I look around the room, discovering that Yadonushi and Pharaoh-shrimp are gone, leaving me in a room _alone_ with the Pharaoh. I can sense Ryou on the other side of the door, and turn in that direction. Pharaoh does the same; apparently Yuugi is there too.

"Yadonushi, what the bloody hell is going on?" I ask with as much threat in my voice as I think I can get away with.

"You're not getting out until you get along! And if either of you are dead I'll kill the other myself!" He yells back.

Yadonushi, I'm going to kill you.

"What?!" The Pharaoh-baka exclaims.

"You heard him. You know why I'm doing this." Yuugi yells. You know what, if I wasn't so pissed at my host , I'd probably be laughing my head off at the look on the Pharaoh's face. It's the kind of expression that he would have if Yuugi, say, told him to go make out with Pegasus. Really, really, funny look. After he gapes for a minute or two, he turns to me and says,

"Well, we're stuck here, so shall we at least eat dinner?" I can here the strain in his voice, but there's something else, very faint, in there. Sound almost like... Nervousness? Why the hell... Whatever. I _am_ hungry.

We both sit at the table, as far apart as we can manage. What the hell are we eating, anyway? Ah, my favorite: steak.

I'm still bloody pissed. The Pharaoh looking at me like a pile of slimy worms that appeared on his favorite carpet is pissing me off even more. And the fact that my host probably arranged this is _not_ helping.

Stupid Yadonushi. Sticking me in a (small) room alone with the Pharaoh. I stab my steak in frustration, imaging that each stab is hitting some vital part of the Pharaoh's anatomy. He stares at me for a few moments before exclaiming,

"What are you doing to that poor steak?!" Fucking wimp. Cares about a fucking steak. I growl at him,

"What I want to do to you." I smirk evilly. "You see, here's your leg," Stab. "Here's your arm," Stab. "Here's your head," Stab. "And here, I suppose, is your hair." STAB. (1) He blinks and scoots away from me in response.

"Right." And he falls silent.

He's sitting there, and if didn't know better I'd think he was fidgeting, from boredom or what else I don't know.

Actually, the Pharaoh _is_ fidgeting. Understandable, I suppose, considering he's stuck in a room with his worst enemy and a lot of pointy objects like knives. Not that I would use them, I mean, I didn't plan for this and I have no idea where Yadonushi put my deck, so he would probably kick my ass if I tried anything. Dieing, while reversible, is not pleasant. And if by some chance I win, well, let's say that for a wimp, my host is rather strong when enraged.

I bite into the steak, tearing it with my teeth. The pharaoh looks at me oddly.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Well, since what you do to that steak is what you want to do to me, does that mean that you want to _eat me_?"

I pause for a moment, considering the idea.

"Well, seeing your head on a platter for dinner would be nice, certainly." I grin as he just barely flinches. He blinks for a few moments, before standing and walking towards me. I stand automatically in response.

"Do you really want to do that? There are other ways to eat people, you know."

"Oh, would you rather be flambéed? I could arrange it."

"That's not what I meant." He says shortly. He's close to me, almost too close. I wonder what he's doing.

"Then what did you mean?" I don't like this. I don't know what he's doing. Not knowing things is bad.

Too close.

"What I meant was, like this."

My Ra, he just kissed me.

Wait.

What the fuck?!

I try to back up, only to find that he's pinned me to the wall. That's bloody convenient.

He still has his mouth pressed to mine, and I can feel his tongue running across my lips. He wants me to kiss back, I can tell.

Like hell that's going to happen.

I wait until he pulls back and looks at me. Then, I ask him with a snarl,

"What. The fuck. Was that?" I growl. He looks disappointed, but not surprised. Odd. What'd he expect me to do, fall on one knee and proclaim my eternal love for him? Yuck.

"That was a kiss, if you couldn't tell."

Arrogant bastard. "What were you thinking?!"

He looks confused. "You didn't like that?"

"Did you expect me to?" It's official. He's gone nuts.

He leans against me, and whispers into my ear.

"You didn't push me away."

Fuck. He's right. I've gone nuts with him.

"Why did you-"

"Kiss you?" He finishes. He chuckles as I glare at him. "Well, one of the reasons Yuugi decided to do this was because, well," He pauses and stares me in the eyes. There's something there I can't place. "I want you. Badly. Every time you're around I can barely keep myself from throwing you to the ground."

Okay, not that was _not_ the answer I expected.

"Yuugi arranged this with the hope that I would, for lack of a better term, get over it. He thought that if I was reminded what you were like, I would forget about it and find some one else. I believe it's obvious that I haven't."

Yeah, pretty obvious.

"I took the chance. I couldn't resist having you. I had to try. I had to kiss you, at least once."

You know, I probably should be a lot more disgusted than I am. Freaky. I think I'm in shock

"So what are you going to do now?" I ask, and then hit myself over the head mentally. That was a really, _really,_ dumb question. Like I couldn't tell already.

"Depends, what do you want me to do?"

'I would like you to get off me.' Says my mind. That's not my mouth does, unfortunately.

He seems frozen, which is not surprising, considering that I just slammed my lips to his. Apparently, I must have pushed him back enough for him to fall. Hello, floor. He lands a bit roughly, but that's not stopping him from arching against me and...

Oh Ra, that's his tongue.

This feels pretty damn good, all things considered. His hands are working into my hair, and his eyes are burning with lust and want. He tries to push his way past my lips, though I have a feeling I would melt if I let him in.

Ah, hell. Why not.

Yup, I'm melting.

.... You think I would need air by now.

After a couple eternities, I pull back. He looks at me with a mildly disappointed face.

"Why'd you stop?" He asks breathlessly.

"Air is nice." He just pouts.

"Do you want me to continue?" I whisper. I really don't know what the hell has gotten into me.

And reason be damned, I want more.

He nods, and I lift him up and sit him in a chair. I straddle his legs and attack his mouth, forcing my way past his lips, barely suppressing a moan as he arches and presses his mouth against mine.

We are interrupted from our fun, damn it, as our Hikaris walk through the now-open door.

"Umm, we just wanted to see if you two were okay... I think we'll leave you two alone, right Bakura?" Yuugi says, blushing. My jinushi (2) just nods and they bolt.

The look on their faces was funny as hell, though.

"Well, now that the door's open, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" I whisper against his ear. He growls in response and asks,

"My room?"

"Perfect."

0

(1)This line belongs to Kawaii-Chibi-Neko. It, as well as the inspiration for this story, comes her story _Steak Visualization_. I have her permission.

(2)Japanese for landowner. I know this because I looked it up. (Huggles Japanese-English dictionary) Arigato Nii-san!

Well, here it is. Hope you liked it, and REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
